


Peanut Butter and Fries

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Pregnancy, Trans Male Grantaire, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Grantaire and Musichetta meet at work.





	Peanut Butter and Fries

“Here.”

Grantaire looked up to see one of his coworkers offering him a hot cup from the café. “I can’t have coffee,” he said, gesturing to his belly.

She smiled, gesturing to her own. “Same. It’s hot chocolate. With peanut butter.”

Grantaire’s eyes went wide and he grabbed it - a little too fast. "I have been craving this all day."

The woman sat down next to him. “I heard your… boyfriend?”

“Husband.”

She nodded. “I heard your husband and you talking about it. I’ve been craving fries myself.”

Grantaire groaned.

She laughed. “Go out after work?”

“Sure,” Grantaire said.

“Musichetta.”

“R.”


End file.
